Forever and a Lifetime
by Alaina Ruth
Summary: Maybe a thunderstorm is all it takes to make one person realize just exactly how blessed they are. EC


**Disclaimer**: I do not own: the books, musicals, plays, or the movie of Phantom of the Opera, they all rightfully belong to their soul owners.

**Author's Note**: This piece was inspired by Lilyevanspotter4456 fic called "Questions". I asked her permission if I could borrow her idea, and she let me. So if you are not truly convinced, you may ask her and also I give her the credit, so you should think her, or I never would have done this one-shot. This is my first POTO fic, I normally write anime fanfiction, and so I'm givin' a go for the books. Mind you I have not yet read the books, I want to, I have only seen the movie…..they have got to change the ending, or we're all going to go insane! I am a completely supporting fan of EC, I could care less for Raoul, no offense for you Raoul lovers, but thankfully I don't bash him, I just ignore him as much as possible. Well enough rambling, lets get on with the story. This is a one-shot, and if you'd guys like, I might do another chapter, but you have to tell me or this stays a one-shot. One thing I forgot a storm will make its way here, right now it is just a moonlit night, so I hope you don't mind the change?

* * *

_Forever and a Lifetime_

_By: Alaina Ruth_

* * *

Moonlight bathed his face, forbidding him sleep. He rolled over for the umpteenth time, but one fact was above the obvious. The night has taken his right of freedom….to sleep. How pitiful. He closed his eyes once more, praying for the silence to last, but unfortunately it didn't. He stayed quiet, and eyes shut, and waited for the land of sleep to claim him. Just as he was at the brink of dreamland…it came, sounding painfully to his sensitive ears. That annoying sound that could drive a person mentally insane, if heard constantly within the hour. He clenched his fists and rolled back over to his previous position before, and squinted in the darkness at the figure that lied next to him, his lovely wife. Then that annoying sound came to his ears again.

That did it.

"Would you please stop sighing? It's giving me a headache." He rubbed his temples trying to ease the tension. His brunette haired angel turned on her side, and stared at him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were filled with concern. Okay so he took back his harsh words. It was a wonder at what this woman could do to him, with just a simple look.

She lowered her eyes then looked back up at his face. He was not wearing his mask. She had forbid him to wear it around the house. She had said he was the most beautiful man to ever roam the earth, and that he was perfect in all ways, that alone had brought tears to his eyes. He loved his wife to the heavens; he didn't know what he would do without her.

"I'm sorry Erik, it's just that I'm so worried and the thunderstorm that's coming might frighten him and-

"There in no need to worry, dear, all is fine." He said as he tried to get in a comfortable position, so far he had failed.

"Maybe I should-

"No, dear, he is fine, believe me. He is perfectly fine." He drew her closer to him, spooning her figure against his chiseled chest. He nuzzled her neck tenderly, than traveled up into her glorious curls, enjoying her scent; it enchanted him into another world, that was not so in reality.

She gently laid her hand on his arm, begging without words, to let her go and tend to the reason of her worries. He growled and pulled her even closer, and mumbled something in her hair.

"Huh? What did you say?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. He mumbled the foreign words again from her hair.

She grew irritated and turned over so she could somewhat face him. "Erik, I can't hear what you're saying, speak up."

He shifted closer, earning her body to sink beneath his muscular one.

He sighed. 'Good mercy, now she had him doing it!' He thought inwardly.

He lifted his face from her enchanting locks, and repeated his words, that were meant to be heard the first time.

"You worry too much. You need to stop, or you're going to get wrinkles before you know it." He said with a lazy tone, before diving back into her luscious curls, groaning in delight of the softness pressed against his scarred side of his face, it was heaven to him.

She was not at all convinced. So she still persisted on with her matter. "But it's thundering now outside and he might be frightened and the lightening might break through the window, or something dreadful will happen." She had now found that fidgeting with her nightgown was more interesting then looking up into his smoky emerald eyes, that were intensely staring at her. He sighed again and propped himself up on one elbow and raised an eyebrow.

"Well as far as I can see, that won't be happening. It's not him who's fussing, but my lovely wife, who at the moment is worrying over nothing and besides if anything bad was to happen I would know, because I have acute hearing. I know exactly what's going on. Would you like me to put it into details?"

Christine shook her head, and sighed, which made Erik groan and flop onto his stomach, with his face buried in his pillow, and his fists clutching the sides of it, trying to calm his nerves. Sometimes his wife could be very frustrating. She huffed and turned away from him, as the silence came between then once again. After a couple of minutes she voiced her thoughts.

"I really think I should go check on him. I just have a bad feeling, and it won't go away." Thankful she finally had gotten to finish her sentence without him interrupting her.

"You checked on him half an hour ago. If he needed tending too, he would let us know no doubt about it. That's why they call it wailing, it's in the form called whining, which is exactly what you are doing. Now stop worrying, everything is alright, trust me." Her eyes widen up a fraction before she playfully slapped his arm, earning a grunt in response.

She huffed again, and threw the covers off of her, but just before her feet touched the cold hard wood floor, a loud crackling boom shook the room. Christine squealed and jumped onto Erik's surprised form, who grunted rather loudly as her knee had 'accidentally' marked score with his unprotected groin.

She brought a hand to her mouth trying to act astonished, but trying to hide her laughter. "Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry, it's just I'm so scared, and I'd feel better if I had Charles in my arms." She pleaded with her big brown eyes, and no man on the face of the earth could have resisted that look, no matter how hard they fought it, not even the Phantom of the Opera could resist it.

In the flash of a second he answered her with a passionate kiss that surprised her. She placed her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, as he did the same. There bodies pressed together, completely locked as one. His tongue sought entrance through her soft lips, as he tapped lightly against them. She obliged willingly, and did not hesitate to part them. The lion pounced hungrily on his prey; the thunderstorm forgotten. Just as things were starting to heat up, they were rudely interrupted by the main focus of Christine's worries.

A wail reached their ears. They both sighed. The passion between them faded into the night. '_Oh, the joys of being a parent.' _Thought Erik as his wife had won this round. Christine gave him a smile and he just grunted.

"Ha, I was right."

Erik just rolled his eyes, and turned over. Trying to block her out.

"Happy you got your way." He said from his side, not looking at her.

"No, not quite."

He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

She grabbed his arm, and whispered in his ear. "You're coming with me. Charles won't be a happy baby in less; both his parents are present."

"Fine, then after that we go to sleep….or did you have anything else in mind?" He playfully added, but she ignored him.

"Well _anyways _we still have to introduce him to someone." She said ignoring what he said just a few minutes ago.

He let it go and then added. "And exactly who would that be?" An eye brow raised in question.

She smiled and placed one of his large hands on her abdomen. His eyes went wide as saucers. He looked up at her, then back down at where his hand rested on the small of her waist. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, he was too stunned at this new discovery.

She laughed at his expression, and pulled him from the bed, beckoning for him to follow her.

"Come we must go and get Char-

He silenced her with a passionate kiss that was full of hunger. All that was needed to be said was through that kiss, and then came the unfortunate. A loud wail sounded though out the house.

One thing was clear. Charles Destler was not happy, and neither was his daddy. But nevertheless they were one big happy family.

Erik had finally found his peace of happiness, his son and his wife. Oh how dear they were to him. His; all his. His to protect and cherish for all of eternity and beyond. That brought a smile to his face, as he looked down at his own flesh and blood. Small chubby fingers reached up to grasp the strong hand that rested on the cradle's edge. He tenderly stroked the soft cheek, letting Charles wrap his little hands around his finger. Joy leaped in his heart, and within that moment a bond had formed between father and son. _His son, his own flesh and blood._

Christine leaned down and picked up the small gurgling bundle. Erik then drew his family into his strong embrace, and buried his face between them, happy that he had finally gotten the one thing he had longed for his entire life. A loving family, that loved him in return, and a new one on the way. What more could he ever ask for? He had it all.

As a strike of lightening brought life into the room, he looked up towards the heavens, and closed his eyes in blissful happiness and smiled. Yes indeed….God had finally answered his prayers and now he could relish in the happiness of having a loving family…forever and a lifetime…and beyond.

* * *

Well there you have it, I hoped you enjoyed reading. Please do review; it would inspire me greatly to do another POTO fic! Sorry if there were any mistakes, I only edited this once, so if there are any constructive criticismers, please do the honor of pointing them out, so I can make this fic a masterpiece! Well I'm off to go and finish my other fics, have a great day!

God Bless

Alaina Ruth


End file.
